halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ViveLeRevolutio
Hey, look! It's a talk page! Feel free to leave a message. Necros 3-D images Well it seems... how can I put this.... very... angular. The Necros were designed with idea of having smooth and spiked armour plating mixed with what was supposed to look like skinned muscle. RE:Necros I feel its kinda nessacary to get the galler of all the Necros forms I've drawn thus far out here for helping you. In the meantime, with your design ideas, theres no human body involved, anywhere. It starts out with a metal skeleton, Kinda like a teriminator but without as much of a face on it, with the skeleton's ribcage and pelivis containing the power generator, organic fuel, communication and repair systems, with the head, more or less a faceless ball on top of the robotic spinal column, holding the main processor. From this point vat grown muscle is applied to its skeleton, to give it the ability to move, with these muscles being fed by veins and arteries formed by nanomachine construction and qith materials from the organic fuel. From this point, the body armour is attached, along with the head, with the communication and occular gear being plugged into the 'brain'. So no human skeleton anywhere, thats why the muscle on it looks inhuman. The muscle remains a red/dark red colour. As for the muscle, it wouldn't be so much of a beetle but more like a black polished stone in texture. Shiney and reflective with few blemishes. Also, as for the muscle, it would always appear 'wet' as well. As with the 'eyes', they would most certainly glow, though holographic glyphs on them is a little unnessacary. However, if you capable of the detail, a pattern of tessalating hexagons across the three visors would appear fitting for them and underneath, they would have a single 'eye' camera mounted on a rail so it can look from side to side. Anyway, with the picture, I assume you'll want to do a Warrior form the most common Necros creature. Gallery, as promised. Image:Necros Warrior.png|Machine, augmented by living tissue, they are both well armed, armoured, and smart, a deadly combination Image:Necros sergeant.png|Warriors fitted with expanded AI suites and radio atennae, they act as squad based delivers of their captain's will Image:Necros Vanguard.png|Vanguard are the scouts of the Necros, naturally stealthy and shielded against EM and thermal sensors. Image:Necros Ravener1.png|The Raveners are violent snake like creatures that cut up corpses and living enemies to eat them then gathers their organic material for use Image:Necros Quetzalcoatl.png|The Quetzalcoatl is a modification of the Ravener, with anti gravity wings to allow it to hunt pray from the sky Image:Necros Demolisher.png|The Demolisher starts as a up armoured warrior torso attached to a six legged. Its made for heavy assaults, with the possibility for attaching heavy weapons to each arm. It also has a tail with a axe like attachment for close infantry defence. Image:Necros_Devourer.png|A modification of the Ravener made for retrieving either specific targets or infantry units seperated from the main unit. They use nano viruses that paralyis their targets then swallow them and store them in their stomachs for later regurgitation at the nearest Necros base or conversion facilitiy. Image:Necros shocktrooper.png Image:Necros azrael.png RERE:Necros Yeah, most are simply the vanguard with varying armour and differing legs (With the shock trooper, its cousins and the Demolisher and its cousins having different legs). Theres going to be another type of humanoid body though, a 'bigger' one, different muscle designs. When I have the chance, I'll draw that one up and upload it. And same goes for the Ravener and friends and their bodies.